Fate Maker
An awesome idea came to me while me and a few wikians were role playing...This a story about a NightWing. All NightWings' fans will now crowd to hear the story of a life time...or a story of a few minutes. (Continuing Project) by XUbiquitousx. Chapter 1: Osmosis Osmosis the SeaWing was his name. And no, "the SeaWing" was not part of his name. He looked around the forest he was in while he saw dragons pass by through the air. The war as over. It has been for many years. He didn't care much about it since he wasn't in the war because he was young during the time. The tribes were united now, the SandWing queens were dead, and their entire Kingdom had fallen. The SandWings were rebuilding their kingdom and their government. Osmosis learned that now...other tribes began to help them do so, the world he knew was more unified than before. Almost every tribe now had at least a score of another tribe in their own, exceptions like Ice Kingdom and perhaps the Kingdom of the Sea. The NightWings lived mainly with the RainWings while also beginning to disperse into other kingdoms as well. Osmosis was fine with everything now, this was the Reconstruction of all of Pyrrhia. Osmosis was going to visit some family somewhere in the Mud Kingdom. He also had an adopted MudWing brother there too that he had never seen, that's why he was going there, because his parents gave him news about an adoption they made. Osmosis had a job in Pyrrhia, he was an architect, not an expert, but more of a novice. He had just finished making the capitol building for the SandWings. He wasn't paid much, but he was paid enough, and he loved to work with the job he had. He noticed a change in his surroundings as he moved forward...He believed that he was now in the MudWing Kingdom since he was in a swampy area. He was now nearing there as he grew in excitement to see them. He almost didn't notice that a NightWing was walking next to him as he went. Osmosis was surprised, but after calming himself, he said, "Hello." The NightWing, female, looked back, smiled, and said. "Hello! What's your name." "Osmosis." "Hello Osmosis!" He said, "Where are you going?" Osmosis was kind of confused by this because the only direction that was where they were headed was towards the Mud Kingdom, the Rainforest Kingdom and the Kingdom of the Sea were slightly to the left and right of the MudWings. Ignoring that he said, "To the Mud Kingdom." "Hm...really? Me too!" After walking for a bit more she asked, "What for?" Osmosis replied, "Visiting family." "That's nice. Do you know what?" "What?" "No, I mean it's a yes or no question." "Oh, um, no." "Neither do I." Talking to this NightWing was strange. Osmosis kind of moved to away from her before she asked again. "What do you do for a living?" "I design." "Architect?" "Yes." "Guess what I do." She said to him. Osmosis realized that she was indirect, never straightforward. "Talk?" "Yep, also...I make things come true!" "What?" "I can make things come true." "So...like a wish granter?" "Kind of...more like I grant wishes for myself, instead, I don't consider them to be wishes." "Okay..." "Like this." She stopped and Osmosis stopped to facing her as she began thinking. She began to think for quite a long time before he began to leave her thinking there. "I got it!' She said. Osmosis turned around, "What?" She then stood upright, raising her talons in the air like if she was a gypsy giving a dangerous warning, "You will fall into quicksand, um, quickmud! Before you reach the kingdom." "Wait, you predicted that I'm going to fall in quickmud?" "Of course not, I'm making that your fate." Osmosis face taloned, "I doubt anyone can do that, I doubt so much more that you yourself can do that." "But I can!" "Then your pretty dumb." The next part surprised Osmosis as she responded with the most insane and inane word that could ever go with the question he just asked, and she said, "Thanks!" Osmosis stood there looking at her like if she didn't hear his question right. "Um...that was meant as an insult." "How could that be an insult?" "It just naturally is..." "But I'm more than like sure that 'pretty' is a compliment." "I'm using it as an adverb." She looked at him with a face of confusion and as if she was trying to smile. "I still don't get it." Something came across his mind that could make sense according to her response, so he asked her, "What's your name." "Didn't I tell you, don't you know?" "No, and no." "Oh, it's Dom!" She smiled. That answered his questions about her too well, and he turned around and continued onward. He didn't even look back as she began to tell him something that he ignored. But as he was about to cover his ears, he fell into a mud pit and he slowly started to sink into it. XUbiquitousx 12:50pm-2:10pm CST 1/25/14 Chapter 2: Dom Osmosis could barely catch his breath when he was pulled out of the mud, he wasn't a strong dragon, he was weak. Dom stood there looking into the mud pit he fell in, fascinated by it. "What did I tell you Osmosis?" "The quick mud, I got it." "Good, because I forgot what it was." Osmosis wanted to bang his head on the largest piece of material he could find unremmitingly until either him or the object broke. He found her as annoying as a splinter in the eye or sand in his talons. She was like a tick, never letting go, and a bloodsucker. "That was just luck, nothing more." "I doubt it." Dom said. "Are you following me?" "Does it look like I have any place better to go?" "The opposite direction?" He suggested. "But I've already been over there." "There isn't much over here anyways." Osmosis stated. "Better than nothing." And she and Osmosis walked towards the Mud Kingdom. Osmosis tried his best not to make direct eye contact in fear of engaging into a conversation. Luckily for him, he didn't have to. "Where are we going?" "The Mud Kingdom." "Why?" "I told you before, I'm visiting family." "That's nice." They weren't long conversations, just short intervals of time and even though they were short, they were still annoying. "Are we there yet." "I would know...if someone wouldn't have distracted me from my surroundings and lose the map!" "Maybe I should have predicted for a monkey." "For the last time...YOU CAN'T MAKE THE FUTURE!" "Can too." "CAN NOT!" "Can too." "CAN NOT!" "You're so hurtful! That's it!" She closed her eyes and began rubbing her head. "What are you doing?" He asked. She opened her eyes, "As punishment for your rudeness, you will hit a total of ten trees, with your face before we arrive where we're supposed to." He face-taloned and turned around, hitting the first tree of the area. XUbiquitousx 5:10pm-5:31pm CST 3/26/14 Chapter 3: Rules and Regrets He'd crashed into nine trees up to now. He had no idea as to how especially when he was very careful. The first time he was turned the other way. The second time he had tripped over a rock and face-planted into another tree. Third he hadn't noticed the ground give away into a slope as he rolled into another one. Fourth, Dom decided to take the lead, pull back a branch and slammed it into his face. Fifth, Dom had disturbed a bee's hive forcing him to make a run for it before slamming into another tree. Sixth, Osmosis was getting tired from walking and fell to that ground. Thinking he'd fall on leaves his face made an abrupt on a harder surface to find a fallen tree under the leaves. Seventh, he'd gotten a bit more cautious and began walking backwards, although he didn't see the tree to the slight side when he turned back to see. Eighth, he had reverted back to forward facing checking ahead only to sink into quickmud yet again. Dom came to help and picked up a tree's trunk for him to pull himself up with. Slamming the tree into his face first. Ninth, He realized if he slammed into a tree on purpose and exceed the count Dom had predicted then her testimony would be false. "You gotta be crazy to be hitting yourself like that", she snickered. "You laugh now, but I'm doing this to prove you wrong in the end." He retorted. A pair of MudWings came by carrying fallen trees on their backs. Wary he kept his distance but approached for a question. "Excuse me," he began, "how far to the Mud Kingdom?" The MudWings noticed him approaching, "Hello there, you're not far off, just a bit farther and you'll see an open clearing." "That's great!" He turned to Dom and the MudWings kept moving, "almost there and all I need to do is exceed the count to falsify your statement." She made a perplexed face, "Wow, you're really desperate, huh?" He had forgotten to thank the MudWings and turning around to call out to them he hit a tree the MudWing from behind was carrying. Noticed then that they made a short stop to give the other instructions. They continued forward and Osmosis spoke, "Ten trees and we still haven't arrived which means..." He ran into another tree and gasped in pain. "I knew that was going to hurt, but totally worth it!" He walked drunkenly towards Dom, "Eleven, that was eleven trees!" "You still had to hit ten trees first before you got to the eleventh; ten total before arriving, and a plus one!" She smiled. "Quit trying to prove yourself with semantics, you have to admit defeat when you've lost." He looked farther ahead, "Look! There's the opening!" He dashed towards the clearing slamming into another tree before getting there, "TWELVE!" he exclaimed. Soon, they both arrived to the clearing to see the entire view of the Mud Kingdom from where they stood. They had officially arrived. "Ha!" Osmosis laughed, "Twelve trees before making to our destination, which means I proved you wrong. You can't make fates!" Expecting to see Dom's defeated face he saw instead he counting on her talons for a while before looking up and smiling once more. "Ok, what's with the look on your face?" Osmosis asked. "I know you don't like semantics and all, but I said 'you will hit a total of ten trees with your face'. Two out of those twelve times I''' was the one that hit your face with the tree and not your face hitting the tree." She confessed her thoughts. He just stood there like he had just about had it. She was right, but it involved deep interpretations of her initial 'fate making' that he didn't even think it would count. He then realized how he got caught up in this ridiculous game of hers trying desperately to prove himself. He'd gone insane, he actually to a degree believed it but didn't want her to have the pleasure of being right. This made him angrier than he was before. "Ok, I've just about had it up to here", raising his talon as high as he could, "with your pretending and games, I was just trying to get to the Mud Kingdom, I'm just trying to see my parents and I'm just trying to have a happy meeting my new adopted brother without having some sort of divine or universal intervention via some NightWing stranger whom I had just met today and trying to curse me JUST BECAUSE HER FEELINGS GOT HURT!" There was a long silence. Dom was frozen in place. Her eyes wide open. She looked down. "I get it." She said. "I've never belonged anyways" Osmosis relaxed his face, but still upset he added, "Please don't play the victim here." "I know," she said, "I'm the one that caused you inconveniences here. But I'd like you to know that no matter how hard I try, my character causes trouble for others. I can't blame others for this, but...maybe someone could try to be my friend, you know?" She began pacing back and forth, "Whether this 'ability' of mine is real or not, coincidental or true, it's harmed the few people who were willing to give me a chance and I blew it because of my sensibility and anger when something didn't go my way. I was selfish." She murmured, "...and I still am..." Osmosis felt like this was some attempt to gain pity from him, but perhaps he knew a little on what she was feeling. Hurting people you cared about...never felt good. He always had his family, even during the war they were luckily never separated. He had heard what happened to the NightWings and the atrocities done and hardships received. "Dom," he began, "where did you plan to go before you met me?" She stopped pacing and looked at him, gave an awkward laugh and said, "Ah, just thinking of flying away, far far away from this continent. Whether I'd find land or drown then well...I'd leave that up to fate." A bit intrigued he inquired, "If you can make fate, then why not make your own?" She looked towards the sun nearing to set, "I think that's the best part of this ability. It knows that I'm selfish and so will not make fate for myself." She made a pause and then added, "That's not the only restriction. I can't make a fate that someone asks me to make for them. Well, at least unless I sincerely wish it by my own accord. I can't be selfish and I can't be exploited. Very anti-ego." Osmosis knew he had to say something, though still doubtful about her 'ability'. He had placed himself in her place and spoke from the closest experiences he could think of. "Whatever you may have, real or not, I'm sure was given to you to help others. You may have hurt others in the past. but that doesn't mean it can't be used for the good of others. Like fire, could be a weapon to tear down nations...or a means to warm a family, make tools and build nations. What you have is not evil, it's a potential good." He looked away for a bit, ashamed for trying to virtue signal right after the unkind but honest things he said. "Look, I know what I said was unkind, and I had forgotten myself things you reminded me of. If you have no where to go then you can come with me until you can figure yourself out, ok? I don't want you to feel guilty either for thinking you had to come to a pitiful state and have me do this for you. You reminded me of the kind of dragon I wanted to be for a new brother. Patient, understanding, compassionate, in addition to a direct and authoritative being that can give him guidance. Might as well start doing what I promised myself." Dom was amazed about the 180 turn around. Though she could tell that he was sincere. She smiled, "I'd like that." '''XUbiquitousx 11:40pm-1:19am 1/7/20 - 1/8/20Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)